pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - DoA Manly Spike
This build uses Shadow Form assassins and a spike made up of Mark of Pain, Hundred Blades and Whirlwind Attack to quickly get through the Domain of Anguish in Hard Mode. Full consets are required. Overview *1 / Sliver Tank *1 / Recall Tank *2 / HB Warriors *1 / MoP Necromancer *1 / Leecher *1 / UA Healer *1 / Bonder Attributes and Skills Sliver Tank prof=A/E ear=12 dead=3 sha=12+1+3Am Unstoppable!"FormSignetAuraof EarthArmorBattle Standard of HonorCharge/build Equipment *'Weapons:' One handed +20% enchanted weapon and +10 armor vs. Demons shield. High energy staff. *'Armor': Blessed insignia, vitae runes, superior vigor Usage *Just maintain Shadow Form *Use Ebon Battle Standard of Honor on most spikes *Use Lightbringer Signet for energy management Recall Tank prof=A/E ear=12 dead=3 sha=12+1+3BlockFormAm Unstoppable!"Auraof Earthof ConcentrationRecallCharge/build Equipment *'Weapons:' One handed +20% enchanted weapon and +10 armor vs demons shield, high energy staff *'Armor:' Blessed insignia, vitae runes, superior vigor Usage *Just maintain Shadow Form. *Use Glyph of Concentration to ensure Stygian Rangers do not interrupt Shadow Form with Choking Gas HBlade Warriors prof=W/A name="HBlades" sha=3 sword=12+1+3 str=12+1BladesGreat Justice!"ChargeAttackand Moon SlashSignetUral's Hammer!"Recall/build Equipment *'Weapons:' Vampiric sword with +15% damage while health above 50% and +20% damage vs. Demons (customised). Strength shield, preferably with +10 armor vs. demons (Aegis of Terror is a good choice) *'Armor:' Sentinels insignia, superior vigor Usage *On normal spikes use For Great Justice -> Hundred Blades -> Death's Charge -> Lightbringer Signet -> Whirlwind Attack *Sun and Moon Slash is for left over enemies. MoP Caller prof=N/A name="MoP" blood=9+1 cur=12+1+3 soul=9+1of PainUral's Hammer!"of PainBarbsHim!"Spiritof SuperiorityRecall/build Equipment *'Weapons:' An Adept blood staff with 20% enchantment and "Aptitude not Attitude" inscription. One handed +20% enchantments weapon with +10 armor vs. demons shield *'Armor:' Survivor insignia, superior vigor Usage *Maintain Air of Superiority *On normal spikes use Mark of Pain -> "By Ural's Hammer!" -> Order of Pain -> "Finish Him!" *Spiteful Spirit and Barbs can be useful for single enemies (like City wall) UA Healer prof=Mo/E name="UA Healer" prot=3 heal=12+1+1 divine=12+1AurakissSpiritHealthof LifePartyExtinguishof Lesser Energy/build Equipment *'Weapons:' 20/20 healing wand and offhand, one handed +20% enchantments weapon with +10 armor vs demons shield, High energy set *'Armor:' Survivor insignia, superior vigor Usage *Do not use direct heals on the tanks whilst they are pulling (Heal Party and Extinguish ONLY) Spirit Bonder prof=Mo/R name="Spirit Bonder" divine=10+1 prot=11+1+3 beast=10BarrierAttunementBlessingBondSignetSymbiosisof ExtinctionRebirth/build Equipment *'Weapons:' 20/20 protection prayers wand and offhand. One handed +20% enchantments weapon with +10 armor vs demons shield. High energy set *'Armor:' Survivor insignia, superior vigor Usage *Maintain Barrier on the Warriors and tanks most of the time. *Use Spirit Bond in Veil on the tanks, when they have pulled Stygian Hungers. *Rebirth in the event the Healer dies, do not use any other time. Leecher This role can be played by any profession. Although having one is unnecessary, the run can be made safer and faster if certain skills are brought: * casting on another target near the Callers target often helps makes spikes a lot cleaner. * and other single target spammable damage. * OR * * for * *Lots of random damage for split foes, the City Wall and the first rooms in foundry, e.g. "Finish Him!" Usage General Notes To spike, one of the Shadow Form tanks should group foes together so that all the casters and melee enemies are in a tight ball. The tank pings a target in the centre of the group, the MoP Necromancer uses Mark of Pain on this target and pings, followed by Order of Pain. Warriors use "For Great Justice!" and Hundread Blades then Death's Charge towards this target. Warriors should then use Lightbringer's Signet which will charge Whirlwind Attack and spike down the mob. City of Torc'qua When entering the area, the recall tank agros and pulls the 2-3 first mobs away so that the sliver tank can sneak by and start balling up all the mobs outside the city wall. When the first pull is killed, the group heads up to the wall and kills the first 3-4 foes that's on it, make sure not to agro the mobs that the sliver tank is balling. Warriors should be able to attack most of the foes on the wall (due to lack of vertical axis in GW game mechanics). When you have cleared outside and on the walls, head into the city. The Sliver tank goes to the left and balls up as many mobs he can, bonder will maintain Barrier on them and stay in range, without aggroing any foes. Main team goes with the Recall tank to the right and kills the 2 or 3 mobs that the Sliver tank cannot pull. The team will then kill the Sliver mob. One member of the team take the quest reward when the Sliver tank is standing near City's exit, the Sliver tank should then pull Lord Jadoth's whole group and ball on the top ledge. Stygian Veil Take the quest Breaching the Stygian Veil. Whole group moves to the wall of teeth north of the npcs. When the wave of monsters have settled at the NPCs one tank aggros them and tanks them at the corner-tooth. There will be six waves of enemies, the Monk needs to ensure Cripple is removed quickly from the warriors. When the last wave is killed head to the north Underlord. There will be some pop-up groups in this area, make sure one tank goes ahead of the main group and trigger all the pops. The Underlord will be in a big group of various monsters, they are separate mobs so you can pull lesser groups at a time. When the Underlord is killed head to the south Underlord. Same thing at this side, be careful when pulling a large number of Stygian Hungers. When the second Underlord is dead, head for the Stygian Lords. After killing all the lords, head back to the NPCs and accept the quest reward. Smothering Tendrils will now spawn around the Dreadspawn Maw. Move to the spot where you killed the first mobs in the first quest. Two warriors should maintain Recall on the Bonder and kill a tendril each, cancelling recall once they are dead (note that the bonder needs to stay in range of both warriors to ensure Barrier is maintained). One of the perma tanks will then pull the group towards the team where it is spiked, repeat another two times until the area is complete. Overall tanking in veil: The best way to tank most mobs is to have one tank being the puller and the other tank effectively being a wall. The tank positions himself at a corner, takes a small step off the wall (not too big for the foes to run between him and the wall). The puller will run in and aggro the mobs, ball them up just a little bit, then he runs back to the main team, running through the tank, if the tank is positioned right and puller runs through him the mobs should stop at the tank and be ready to get spiked. Ravenheart Gloom When you get to Gloom, take the quest To the Rescue! there will be a wave of monsters attacking a group of whispers NPCs. Let the NPCs die, the Recall tank puts Recall on someone in the team (make sure that person know they are being recalled so they do not run out of range of the tank too early), aggro all the mobs and pull them away so that the main team can head on west to the cave. The Recall tank will cancel Recall when everyone in the team is on their way to cave. The Sliver tank aggros and pulls away all mobs outside the cave and collect the waves of monsters to head towards the cave. Make sure they do not enter the cave. Once all 12 waves have been aggroed, the tank balls them up and main team spikes them. The Recall tank will now accept the new quest;The Rifts Between Us from the cave npcs then run back to the very start, where you picked up the first quest. The rest of the team heads north towards the capture point. After the rift is captured, the Recall tank can take the new quest:Deathbringer Company. This will spawn a group of monsters to the west. Sliver tank will ball them up and the mainteam spikes them. The Recall tank should have returned to the group with the quest NPC. Update the quest to spawn the final group - The Darknesses. For the first three Darknesses, MoP should cast Barbs on The Greater Darkness and kill this one alone. Once it is dead, pull the other two Darknesses away from where The Greater Darkness had died (about 1.5-2 compass range away) and kill them. The next five Darknesses spawn where The Greater Darkness died. The Recall tank, both warriors and the MoP should now all cast recall on the Monk. The Recall balls the Darknesses tightly so they will all be hit by Hundred Blades and the Bonder puts EoE up and then moved out of range, towards the UA monk who should be on the edge of the compass from everyone else. The warriors and MoP spike the group as normal (make sure all the Darknesses die) and then everyone Recalls, the spawned group of Earth Tormentors should not have aggro on any team members. The Sliver should group these and then spike as normal. Once this mob die you have finished Gloom. The Foundry of Failed Creations #'First Room': The team will perform a Recall spike, similar to the one at the end of Gloom. The Recall tank will group all foes and once spiked all of the team should recall out, to allow the Titans to spawn without having aggro on any team members. Kill the Titans as usual #'Second Room': Put Symbiosis down in the right hand corner of the first room. The Sliver tank positions himself in the center of the room, all casters position at the gate to 3rd room. The Recall tank moves into the room, triggering the spawns. Now what happens; scenario 1: it's a good spawn the mobs dont aggro the casters, go in and kill them targeting the Anur Ki first then Torturweb Dryders, before killing the last foe, make sure all casters have moved back into the corner of 3rd gate. Scenario 2: bad spawn, the mobs spawn inside the main team's aggro circle, main team has to spread out and kill the Anur Ki first then Torturweb Dryders as soon as possible. It does not matter all but the tanks get wiped when a few foes remain (as long as the Anur Ki is dead), they can use Sliver, Ebon Battle Standard of Honor and wand the last few enemies to death, using res scrolls to res the rest of the team. #'Third Room': The Recall tank agros everything in the room and tank them at a corner (remembering to cast Recall on one of the monks before aggroing) while the team kills the Torturewebs and Dreamrider. The Titan mob is another Recall spike so the Warriors and MoP should all maintain recall on one of the monks. Both monks should run towards the entrance to room four. Spike the group then all recall out and run towards the 4th room; you do not need to kill the new spawn to get to the next room. #'Fourth Room': Mainteam in the corner to the right of gate. You can either do recall spikes here too or pull foes to the other tank, using the rocks and tanks to make a barrier between the enemies and casters. #'Fifth Room' : Foundry Breakout - you need to free the 3 snakes (Silzesh, Captain Valkyss and General Yendzarsh). In order to do this without having to fight anything, the Sliver tank will go ahead of the main team and pull away any mobs that are blocking the way. Start with the first snake Valkyss; the recall tank casts Recall on someone in the main team, walks up to the snake (the main team should follow the tank but stop about 1½ aggro bubles from the snake). The recall tank will now talk to the snake, triggering monsters to appear around them both, the snake will appear on the party list as allied and he will follow whoever moves or pings, therefore the main team has to keep moving all the time. The enemies should aggro the Recall tank who will Recall out when it is safe. Important: sometimes the snake gets body blocked by the spawns, if that happens you need to keep him alive while killing the group. Repeat above steps with General Yendzarsh and Silzesh, starting with the General. Note: Silzesh does NOT have to survive if saved last and someone has yet to get the quest, you can simply talk to him and leave him on his own (the quest will say failed, but will be done if someone else gets the quest after the black beast dies). When you have freed all the snakes, update the quest and head for the black beast walking alongside the west wall, the path should be clear from mobs. The Sliver tank should be using Sliver Armor to kill melee enemies in the large group he has aggroed. When you get to the cave, recall tank walks in, triggering a spawn of titans and the black beast. Do not cast Shadow Form until just before the Black Beast reaches you, otherwise "Touch of Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh" will last longer than Shadow Form. The main team should be right behind the tank (without aggroing the titans) when the black beast starts to attack the tank you need to kill it quickly, or the tank will die because of "Touch of Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh". When the black beast and all titans are dead, go update the quest and everybody but the Sliver tank (who is still tanking in the middle) go hide inside the cave. Now the Fury group is spawned and the sliver tank is going to kill them using Sliver Armor. Kill the fury group in following order The Fury → Margonite Anur Ki → Guardian of Komalie. When they are all dead, grab the titan chest and pull the mob away so that the main team can go open it as well. Do not step on enemy corpses! This will cause the group to aggro you instead of the one of the tanks. *See here for a much more detailed walkthrough (Cryway). See Also *DoA Caster Spike *3 Tank Variant